PKMN Odyssey
by TrainerPi
Summary: A reimagining of Pokémon to fit a more mature, but still whimsical audience. Please let me know what you think!
1. Repurpose

**[The Pokémon Odyssey]** **[Pallet Town I: Repurpose]** **[Y1/M1/D1]**

 ****The stench of brine swelled in the back of my throat. It choked me unapologetically as we cut through the waves.

"That smell's even stronger in the morning, ain't it?" Capt. Silva said.

"A little too strong," I said.

He was right, and I unfortunately still hated the smell.

"Recognize this part of the ocean?" Capt. Silva asked.

"It all looks the same to me, honestly," I said.

"It's clearer 'round this region. Kanto's one of my favorites, out of all the regions I travel to. It feels like home. But I, uh, haven't even been gone from a place as long as you have...I can't imagine what that's like."

The fog was a thick blanket covering of us. "Detached," I said, sticking my hand out to see nothing but whiteness.

"School's finished, though. You're more educated, at least."

"I can articulate how much I've hated boarding school."

Capt. Silva smiled, "It ain't for everyone. I mean, where you were livin' wasn't the most tropical place."

"A boarding school on a cold rocky island near nothing significant isn't much of a place at all," I said.

"It was your place for a while."

"No, it wasn't my place. My place is anywhere and everywhere else."

Silence; I had locked eyes with him, but remembered to lower my shoulders. Now wasn't a time to harshly defend myself.

"I'm sorry you had to go, Jeffrey," Capt. Silva sighed.

"Please don't be sorry for me, that's not going to help either of us," I said, feeling my hands fidget on the rails.

"I'm here to support you if you-"

"I don't need it. Really, I know who to go to if I need any advice, but right now isn't the time. All these problems...I can finally take them to my parents."

He was starting to get uncomfortable, "...are you ready for that?"

"We'll see."

Silence again. Pallet Town was a discernible smudge in the distance now.

"Oh!" Capt. Silva shouted, "I better be heading back up to the bridge so we can reach the harbor safely."

"I'd take that as a cue to leave, too," I said.

He held out a gloved hand, "If you ever need anything or anyone to listen to, you know how to contact me."

"Thank you, Capt. Silva," I said, receiving his gesture but knowing full well that I'd never see him again.

He smiled and tipped his hat, walking away towards the bridge. I turned back around to see several distinguishable buildings now visible from the ship.

I walked to my room and opened its heavy door to see my suitcases stacked neatly on the bed, ready to go. I sat next to them and laid down.

What was I going to tell Mother and Father when I get back? _I hate you both for abandoning me on that island for the past nine years. I didn't have any friends for the over half my life. People from home lost contact after the second month I was there. Why are you both such terrible parents?  
_  
There are private schools all across the Kanto Region that aren't unwelcoming and horrible, so it was beyond me as to why I needed to go to one in the middle of the ocean. Was it to learn discipline? Could I not have taken up martial arts or enrolled in a summer camp program and learned the same thing that way?

Static crackled over the intercom, followed by Capt. Silva clearing his throat, "Jeffrey, there's a black car pulled up on the Port of Pallet Town for you."

I sat up. My parents were never typically early.

-

Drops of water started to build up on the windshield.

Kim sucked his teeth.

"Please don't say anything to me," I said, crossing my arms.

"Mr. Lanes, please be reasonable," Kim said, fiddling with the GPS to get back to the house, "You know they're both very busy and hardworking people."

"I'm gone for the last nine years, which is most of my childhood and...what, half my adolescence, and they can't be bothered to show up when I finally come back? If I didn't come back at all would they have noticed?"

"Please. Your father is in Celadon City-"

"Running a business, _et cetera et cetera_. Nothing here's changed. Kim, I've had enough of that bullshit."

"Mr. Lanes, watch your language. Your mother-"

"Isn't here either. What's she doing, building-"

"That's enough of your interruptions," Kim said, sitting up straighter, "I was against their initial idea of enrolling you into your school's collegiate division, but-"

"They want to send me back?!"

My knuckles felt cold from the lack of blood. I scowled at the rear-view mirror, waiting for Kim to lock eyes with me, but he didn't. He aggressively stared at the road.

"I'm sorry, Jeffrey," he said.

"I don't get a chance to protest this?" I asked.

"It's unlikely, since your next academic year begins in two-and-a-half months."

"You won't help me do anything?"

"I don't think I particularly want to."

"Kim!"

The movement of the windshield wipers broke the deafening silence.

"Kim, please..."

His eyes flickered from the rear-view mirror back to the road.

"I didn't think you'd still be a disobedient brat when you came back, so it seems your parents aren't the only ones who haven't changed," Kim said.

I slumped into the car's seat and looked at the world outside of the car: at Pallet Town's vegetable fields and white houses with red roofs. I saw people that I might've met sometime in the past decade if I wasn't spending my time writing trivial iterations of meaningless sentences on a dusty chalkboard. I saw the sun pierce through the morning fog and wondered what it would have felt like to feel its warmth everyday and not once a week when storms subsided.

This is the small edge of a world I never came to know or grow up in, and soon it'd the world I would never remember.

-

"Your father won't be home until three days from now," Kim said as I exited the car, "He'll be on a business trip in Lavender Town until then. As for your mother, she's helping test new facilities at the new Cinnabar Island Pokémon Center."

"Couldn't she have come up with me on the ship?" I asked, "We passed by Cinnabar Island on the way."

"It was business, Mr. Lanes," Kim said, "You'll understand. I'll be heading back to Celadon City to assist your father, and will return with him afterwards.

Food has been prepared and is ready for you in the kitchen, and any study materials you may need are in the downstairs library. My contact information is on the refrigerator if you need to get a hold of me."

"I appreciate all of that, but are _they_ ever going to at least call?"

"Your father has a full schedule, but I'll try to make a reminder if there's time. Please don't be shocked if there isn't. Your mother hasn't sent her schedule, and Cinnabar Island's cellular connection isn't the best right now, so I'd assume not."

The pavement at my feet was spotty from the rain.

"I'm sorry they couldn't be here, truly, I am," Kim said, "...goodbye, Jeffrey, and welcome home."

The black sedan drove off with a cloud of steam tailing it. The sunlight from earlier had been masked with clouds, and I felt a cold drop pelt my nose.

I stabbed the lock with they key Kim gave me in the car, and threw my luggage into the foyer. If I remember anything from my childhood, it's how the house looked when I left: void of any signs of residents.

Kicking off my shoes, I moved across the tiled floor and into the uninhabited living room. The furniture, despite being older than me, looked as if it had been only used twice. Yet, there was not a trace of dust on the upholstery or coffee table. The decorations or lighting fixtures were left in the exact same position, and all the plants had their trimmed appearance meticulously maintained over the years.

Ironically, the kitchen always smelled of countertop cleaner and bleach. I opened the cold, stainless steel handle of the fridge to check the prepared meals. Heartless plastic containers filled with what appeared to be bland pastas and overcooked vegetables were stacked on the shelves. It didn't seem like Kim's cooking had improved over the past decade.

My appetite wasn't whetted by the meals Kim had left for me. I took my luggage from the foyer and brought them upstairs, dropping the suitcases in the hallway outside my bedroom. The doorknob was like ice in my hand, stopping me with its touch. But I knew what to expect from my parents.

It was empty inside. The colorful bedding had been replaced with white linens, and the plush carpet was ripped out and replaced by a light brown hardwood. All of the toys were probably thrown out, and the drawings and posters were stripped away to reveal a blank canvas of a wall.

I walked over to the dresser, hoping to see some childhood clothes that would spark some memories. It was empty too, however. In fact, each drawer slid out easily, with nothing inside.

I fell over on my back to stare at the blank ceiling. The child that was extinguished at boarding school was also erased from this room. Maybe, in that way, it was still mine. Turning to my side, I saw the closet door.

Expecting a space even emptier than my bedroom, I wasn't afraid to see nothing when I decidedly swung the door open. It'd be a miracle if inside there would be some remnant of my childhood identity.

I wasn't necessarily wrong.

On the floor of the closet was a dusty cardboard box labeled "PKMN." I sat in front of it and pulled it closer to my lap, tugging at the tape shutting the box and opening its closure panels. Why was this here, and not thrown away like everything else?

Inside the box was a black backpack and a note. Unfolding the page, it read:

 _For Jeffrey Lanes, from the Pokémon Laboratory of Professor Samuel Oak_

 _Jeffrey, I welcome you to enter my Pokémon Lab as soon as you are ready, to prepare you for your Pokémon Journey. Trainers from all over the world strive to be the very best- and I would be honored to give you the opportunity to do the same. Come and see the resources and knowledge you will have access to when you visit me! Inside this backpack, you will find_ _5 Potions_ _2 Antidotes_ _2 Parlyz Heals_ _5 Poké Balls_ _As a beginning Trainer, it's important to be well prepared! I'm ready with open arms, Jeffrey! Truly yours, Prof. Oak_

 __In boarding school, there was a total of three classes on Pokémon: anatomy, history, and battle theory. And with limited access to Pokémon, the dream of becoming a Trainer faded throughout the years.

I unzipped the middle pocket of the backpack. There were six spherical pockets inside, with five containing red and white spheres conjoined at a black lining. These Poké Balls were in their smaller state, ready to be stored or transported. I felt the cold, synthetic Apricorn acrylic in my hand; its brand new texture preventing it from slipping around in my fingers easily. Pressing the center button, it converted to the size of a baseball and opened, releasing the compressed air inside and revealing several mirrored surfaces within the device.

Several angles of my reflection blinked back at me. Could this be my way out of more boarding school? Could I, a teenager with limited experience working with and living alongside Pokémon become a Trainer and go on a Journey?

I stood up and walked to the window. Across Pallet Town was the Oak Laboratory, a world-renowned facility dedicated to the research of Pokémon. Its main building was visible from all points of the town, and its windmill was encased in ivy. I stared once more at the note, and then back at the complex. Children at the age of ten are permitted to get a Pokémon Trainer's license and leave home, so couldn't I?

I smiled, "Let's see if I'm ready."


	2. Expectations

[The Pokémon Odyssey] [Pallet Town II: Expectations] [Y1/M1/D1]

The Oak Laboratory stood on a hill in Pallet Town, held high above everything else in physical placement, funding, and regionwide importance. Prof. Samuel Oak has carried out hundreds of research investigations, unveiling mysteries and providing innovative answers to complex problems regarding Pokémon. His lab was second to none, garnering international recognition since its founding.

That was what I had remembered, at least.

A long driveway leading up the hill was closed off by a rusted gate. A chain dangled on the side of it, clinking like a wind chime as it prevented cars from entering onto the property. A smaller entrance for people was next to the driveway; its small door swinging around because of its broken hinges.

I saw the windmill at the top of the hill encased in ivy and vines. It wasn't turning, despite the cool breeze in the air.

I hiked up the concrete stairs, waiting for each step to disintegrate underneath me. The asphalt driveway was a sun-bleached artifact that might pass off for a street. Many seasons of leaves were littered on top of the stairs, and overgrowth was present all across the hill, being untamed for what could be years. Was this pointless? There was no indication of date on Prof. Oak's letter.

I stopped to see a shell of a building at the crown of the hill. The white paint covering the walls was cracked in hundreds of places, revealing a gross yellow color underneath. Almost all of the windows were boarded with planks of wood, and if not, they remained cracked and broken. Yet, the unbarred door pulled me closer.

The wind whistled in my ear as I approached the wooden barrier. The entrance's handle was not polished from use.

"Prof. Oak!" I said, afraid to knock and get a splinter.

But there was no reply, even after several minutes of repetitive shouting. I opened the backpack he sent me and took out the letter and one of the Poké Balls, expanding it to its full size.

* * *

 _"Alright, Mr. Lanes," the teller said, "please sign on the dotted line at the bottom."_

 _"Thank you," I said, receiving a pen and scribbling on the side of the page, waiting for ink to come out._

 _"May I ask why you're making such a large withdrawal? You're under no obligation to-"_

 _"I don't want my father to track my spending."_

 _The pen was only making indentations in the paper._

 _"I see. Many people don't have their fathers, much less money to take from an account and run away from home."_

 _"This isn't to prove a point to them," I said, with ink finally slipping from the pen, "this is for me to take control my own life for once."_

* * *

I would no longer be condemned to boarding school. I want to learn about the place that I've been left for so long. I want to experience the world and what it has to offer, not sit in the corner of the planet my parents put me in. Strength will come to me, and I will discipline myself as I take care of and train with a companion.

I shrunk the Poké Ball in my hand and replaced it into its pocket. I raised a fist to the door, but as I approached to knock, the door creaked open.

"People traditionally knock instead of scream from outside the building," a voice said.

A man with leathery, tanned skin answered the door. He had gray hair swept to the side, and thick black eyebrows that made him perpetually angry. I could see sweat stains under the armpits of his red dress shirt as he adjusted an oily lab coat. His tan pants had several holes that had been poorly mended, showing pasty and dry skin underneath. I wish he had showered earlier in the morning, too.

"Uhm...hello," I said, "I...uh...my name is Jeffrey Lanes, and I've-"

"Aren't you a little old to be wanting to play with Pokémon?" he asked, wiping his nose with the backside of his hand.

"Are you not Prof. Oak? Haven't you based an entire career off of Pokémon?"

"How successful do I look right now?"

"I'll acknowledge your lab looks like shit, but you still have it all to yourself! It just needs some care."

"What it needs is hundreds of thousands, even millions of dollars, Jeffrey."

I locked eyes with him, waiting for his pretentious smile to fade. Instead, he adjusted himself, getting behind the door.

"You're...you're Warren Lanes's son, right?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Shouldn't you be in some school? I forget its name..."

"That's irrelevant. I graduated a week ago, so now I'm back in Kanto, and-"

"Now that it's convenient, you'd like to become a Pokémon Trainer? Did you see any Trainers on your way here, Jeffrey?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Look at my lab! There is no indication that anything related to Pokémon is thriving here."

I felt the paper in my hand crumple. Prof. Oak's eyes darted to my fist as the noise interrupted the whistling wind around us.

"What's that?" Prof. Oak asked.

"You sent this to me," I said.

I handed over the letter, and Prof. Oak smoothed it out on his thigh before bringing it up to his face.

"I haven't seen one of these in...six or seven years, maybe..." Prof. Oak said.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

Prof. Oak rubbed his temples for a moment and sighed, "Please come inside, Jeffrey. We'll discuss some things with you and I'll fill you in on the latest."

"That's all? What convinced you to help me?"

"Your annoying persistence convinced me, of course. Now please, come."

The hallway adjoining the entrance to the rest of the building looked as maintained as the lab's exterior. Wallpaper slumped off the walls, and empty painting frames were lined up along the floor. Bare bookshelves were organized in one corner, and cobwebs decorated the room.

"Did I say some care?" I said, gagging to the stench of mothballs and mildew, "Because I think I actually meant a lot of care."

"Budget cuts will do that to a facility," Prof. Oak said, walking up the stairs at the end of the hall.

Prof. Oak opened the wooden door at the top of the staircase and continued inside. I followed him along dirty tiled floors to one wall, where he flicked a light switch.

Harsh fluorescent lights beat down on me, blinding me momentarily as I blinked to see where he led me.

"There's not much to it anymore, but this is my research floor," Prof. Oak said.

Unpowered machinery lined the walls of the space. At the end of the room, a collapsing desk had stacks of papers and textbooks lying on top. A brown couch with no cushions stood next to it, and an empty drafting table with no chair featured no sketches.

"Do you not conduct research anymore?" I asked.

"I can't afford to pay for the electricity this floor consumes," Prof. Oak said, scraping dirt off the floor with his shoe.

"Your research grants don't pay for electricity?"

"Jeffrey, I don't get research grants."

I paused, "Why not?"

"Over the past fifteen years, there has been a steady decrease in the amount of people in Kanto who become Pokémon Trainers," Prof. Oak said, "As a result, the Pokémon League has decided to cut funding for Pokémon Professors."

"Then why would you send me this backpack and invitation to your lab?"

"I assume I mailed it to you when you turned ten, which was seven or eight years ago during this initiative the Pokémon League implemented to encourage people to become Trainers."

"It didn't work?"

"I've noticed that taking care of Pokémon is a commitment less people want to take on. Many children enjoy doing it for a month, but soon give up and return home."

"But I-"

"And now there's even video games where you can catch and raise Pokémon. The responsibility over another life is obviously diminished when that life doesn't truly exist, now isn't it?"

I leaned back on one of the machines. The tall windows at the end of the room were also lazily boarded up.

"You don't have the resources to support this Journey," I said.

"I've been hinting at it," Prof. Oak said, "I'm sorry, Jeffrey, but you're too late."

"And the Pokémon League cut your research funding? Why would they do that? Research is just as important as Battles or Contests! It's like when Father cut the funding for...for..."

"What did he cut the funding for? What's wrong?"

"Prof. Oak, who decides on the budget at the Pokémon League?"

"The Pokémon League Champion has all final say in-...Jeffrey, no. You aren't being reasonable."

"I can try!"

"Trying is not a feasible option. The Indigo Plateau Conference is in six months from now, you cannot accomplish that in the short span of time."

I lifted off the machine and stepped towards Prof. Oak, "I'm not a child, so I have more stamina and strength to travel around the region collecting Gym Badges. Also, I'm more intelligent than any child you've given a Starter Pokémon to."

"But you've never been to a Trainer's School!" Prof. Oak yelled.

"I've taken classes on Pokémon anatomy and battle theory in school before, just not at an accredited Trainer's School."

Prof. Oak rolled his eyes, walking to the center of the room. Each step echoed in the vast room, and each echo bounced off the surrounding machinery with a metallic ring.

"What would you even do if I were to hand you a Starter Pokémon right now?" Prof. Oak asked.

"I've collected all the necessary funds and supplies for my Journey, so I head to Viridian City tomorrow along-" I said.

"The Viridian City Gym is closed for renovations at the moment."

"Then I'll go to Pewter City for a Badge there. And then to Cerulean City, and then Vermilion City, and wherever else I need to go to get to the Indigo Plateau in six months. I might be the only chance you have."

Prof. Oak turned to me, waiting for me to break eye contact and doubt myself. But he backed down first.

"I know plenty of Trainers who'd be capable of this. Do your parents know you'll be going?" he asked, going over to his desk.

"No," I said, clearing my throat.

Prof. Oak laughed and sat down. He opened a drawer and pulled out a red device, placing it on top of the stacks of papers on his desk. He began punching in combinations of buttons.

"Is there...anything else we need to go over?" I asked.

"I personally do not care if you have your parent's permission to go on this Journey," Prof. Oak chuckled, "But please answer this: why do you want this?"

"I would like to show myself that I have the discipline and maturity to make my own decisions and control my own fate," I said, "And I would like to make my companions stronger as they do the same for me."

Prof. Oak got up, with the device in hand, and approached me. He pointed the box at me, and I reached out to receive it; but my arm retreated as the machine made a pinging noise.

"This is a Pokédex," Prof. Oak said, "I've unlocked all of its encyclopedic functions so it'll be an invaluable tool to help you grow and understand Pokémon. Keep scanning them and gather more data for me while you're at it."

I took the Pokédex from Prof. Oak and opened it. The light blue bulb in its corner glowed faintly as the device powered on, and the black screen flickered to life. It displayed my picture, and the blue bulb flashed at every syllable when it spoke.

"I am Dexter," the device said, "I am a Pokédex programmed by Professor Samuel Oak for Pokémon Trainer Jeffrey Lanes of Pallet Town. My function is to provide information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced."

"Th-thank you," I said, cycling through the menu options on the Pokédex.

"Like he said, Dexter can perform functions such as providing information on wild Pokémon, movesets, and even locations on where to find certain species," Prof. Oak said.

I shut the panel of the Pokédex and looked up at Prof. Oak, "I will get you your research money as soon as I can. Thank you for this opportunity."

"One more gift. Normally, I'd let you choose a Pokémon, but I don't have the resources for that at the moment."

Prof. Oak reached into his pant pocket and retrieved a Poké Ball. He pressed its center button, converting it to its larger size, and in a flash of blue energy, an orange reptile appeared in between us. There was a warm glow from its tail, and it blinked at me with its rich blue eyes. I opened Dexter's panel and pointed it at the Pokémon.

"Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon," Dexter said, "From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to be extinguished."

"I'll take care of you," I said, smiling and sitting in front of Charmander.

"Jeffrey Lanes," Prof. Oak said, "welcome to the world of Pokémon."


	3. Seize

[The Pokémon Odyssey] [Route 1: Seize] [Y1/M1/D2]

Leaves spun in tiny cyclones on the dirt path, rustling as they scraped against the floor and each other. A calm river moved with me, making gentle noises as it flowed past. The late morning fog was beginning to dissipate, only to reveal an overcast sky containing a palette of grays and whites. Thunder shouted in the distance, and Viridian City couldn't feel farther away from me.

I reached shelter beneath the trees, adjusting my windbreaker and pulling out Charmander's Poké Ball. I pressed the center button to convert it to its larger size, and it opened with a flash of bright blue energy.

"Char!" he said, raising his arms.

"There's about three miles left," I said, "Would you like to accompany me until you get tired?"

Charmander nodded, and I reached into my pant pocket for Dexter. A loading icon spun around on the screen after I scanned him. I squatted next to Charmander when his picture lit up on the display.

"Charmander's known moves are Scratch, Growl, Ember, and Smokescreen," Dexter computed.

"Let's train a little so we won't get confused during a Battle," I said, replacing Dexter.

"Charmander char!" he said.

I moved away from the tree, motioning for Charmander to remain facing it, "Scratch!" I said.

Charmander jumped with his hands sprawled open. He lunged at the trunk and slashed right, denting the hard fibers.

I approached the tree and felt each notch on the wood. Sap oozed from the green claw marks.

"This material's softer than something cut down, but I still wouldn't want to be in the way of this," I said, smiling, "Use Growl on me."

"Man?" Charmander asked.

"It'll only hurt a little," I said, "Growl, please."

Charmander inhaled a huge amount of air, and then screamed at me for what could have been four hours. I flinched to cover my ears and squeeze my eyes shut, the sonic force intolerable.

"Charmander!" he said, shaking me.

I didn't realize he finished the attack.

"That was...impressive," I said.

I reoriented us onto the main path, with Charmander facing the river next to it.

"Practice your Smokescreen," I said.

Charmander leaned back when he inhaled, similar to the motion before Growl. Swinging forward, Charmander released a concentrated cloud of black smoke as big as a car. The wind blew following the attack, ushering the haze down the river. The color was richer than the density, which was something we might need to practice.

"And now Ember," I said.

The Pokémon reached backwards a third time, but faster, and sent out a small jet of flames that sliced the air like a sword. Heat flashed back at me, warming my face. I watched as Charmander continued to spray the inferno, stretching to the end of the river and singeing a tree.

"Great work!" I said, not looking to cause a forest fire.

"Mander?" he asked, waiting for a critique.

"You're strong for-"

"Sprear! Sprear!" voices screamed, wrestling through the leaves of the tree Charmander burned.

Two brown birds stumbled from the brances, attacking each other as they pecked and battered one another with their beaks and red wings. Their feathers began falling to the floor as they chirped and yelled.

"Maybe we won't practice on trees..." I said, taking out Dexter and scanning them.

"Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokémon," Dexter said, "Spearow's cry is audible up to a mile away, as they signal to each other for danger."

"A Flying-type would be useful," I said, "Charmander, Smokescreen!"

Charmander jumped in front of me an released another cloud of black smog at the Spearow. They were smarter than they looked, flapping their wings back towards us. Charmander covered his face with his arms as I started coughing.

"Scare...scare them off and use Growl!" I said, between the wheezing.

"Char! Char!" Charmander cried in a weaker voice.

"What? That isn't Growl!"

I began to wave the smoke away, relaxing my lungs. My eyes burned from the pollution, but when I forced them open, I saw both of the Pokémon harassing Charmander with a Fury Attack.

"Hey! Stop that!" I demanded.

They ignored me, and Charmander continued to try to duck and get out of the way of the barrage of pecking and batting.

"Ember!" I said.

Charmander released the grip on his face, taking several hits before he began blindly shooting flames everywhere. The Spearow dodged Charmander's slow movements with ease. At some point, Charmander turned to me and fired the attack. I weaved to my left, feeling the heat alone almost burn my face. The smell of burnt hair terrified me, but I tugged at it only to find a few crispy strands.

I looked up to see the Spearow had left, with Charmander face-down on the floor holding his head. I knelt next to him.

"I'm sorry," I said, reaching into my backpack for a Potion.

He didn't say anything as I began to spritz areas that got hit repeatedly. After a few moments, I could feel the warmth of the flame on Charmander's tail, and he sat up.

"Maybe this wasn't a good choice," I said.

"Char?" he asked.

"I don't know if I'm cut out to be a Pokémon Trainer. Like Prof. Oak said, it's a fun decision at first, but it's tiring. And look, we couldn't even protect each other from a couple Spearow."

"Charmander char..."

"No, this is going to be a bad idea. I'm not strong enough to go to the Indigo Plateau, let alone Viridian City...I should bring you back to Prof. Oak and then just go home and pretend this didn't happen."

Charmander looked down, his flame flickering. I got up and removed his Poké Ball from my jacket.

"It was nice to-"

"Li! Li!" a crippled voice screamed.

Charmander and I turned to witness a dark blue creature emerge from the bushes. It had a swirl on its white stomach, and the entire Pokémon shined with a gloss. It panted and began to stumble as it approached the river. Prof. Oak would get so much data from me today...

I took out Dexter and scanned it, "Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokémon," Dexter said, "It is possible to see this Pokémon's spiral innards through its thin, but flexible skin. Sharp fangs may bounce off its flesh."

"No," I said, "We need to-"

A long, purple mass jumped out of the brush and wrapped around the Poliwag. Despite the slippery coating, the snake maintained a firm grip as it squeezed the life from the Poliwag.

"Let go!" I shouted.

"Ekans, the Snake Pokémon," Dexter said, without me realizing that I was still holding him up, "Ekans is a common sight in grassland areas. When it is first born, its poison is not developed, making its bite painful, but harmless."

"Char!" Charmander said.

I looked down, and Charmander had his little hands balled into fists. I adjusted my gaze to the Ekans and then back at Charmander.

"Sorry, but I shouldn't have told it to let go. This is none of our business, Charmander."

"Char!"

I sighed, not wanting to waste another Potion. But it's easy to pack up and go. It's easy to conform to authority figures and want what they want.

"Growl, please."

But it's hard to be strong.

With a hop, Charmander screeched at the Ekans, catching its attention. It craned its neck at the new prey, and released Poliwag, who landed on the dirt with a bounce. Ekans began slithering toward Charmander at an alarming rate.

"Use Ember right before he lunges!" I said.

I want this.

The Ekans sprung back as it prepared to pounce, and Charmander shot an Ember as it inched forwards. With a scream, it fell to the side, wriggling around as flames danced on its purple body.

"Smokescreen!"

Charmander let out a mass of smoke, encasing the Pokémon in a dark billow. The Ekans was hissing and crying for a moment, but then it stopped. I stepped back, and the bright yellow eyes of its Leer punctured the pollution. Before I could give an order, slim, white needles pierced through the cloud and pelted Charmander.

"That's a Poison Sting," I said, "Charmander, you need to-"

The Ekans sprung at Charmander, trapping him in its Wrap attack. Charmander struggled to breathe, flailing his arms and tail to escape its hold.

"Scratch!"

Charmander prepped his claws, but it was no use. Ekans only squeezed harder in response, barring its fangs to get ready to crush Charmander.

"No!" I screamed, running forwards.

I jumped and clung the thick neck of the Ekans, who tried shaking me off. It aimed to snap at me, but the angle I was holding it in prevented my pain. I tried pulling Charmander out and tossing him aside, but i couldn't properly grab him and the Ekans at the same time.

As we continued to fight for a few moments, purple and yellow circles began flowing in the air around us. I felt drowsy for a moment, and let go of the Ekans, who also released Charmander.

I attempted to sit up, only to see Charmander use Scratch to push Ekans towards the river. Then, another figure stood next to Charmander, and fired a jet of water at the Ekans to seal its fate.

My eyes were heavy, as if I couldn't control how tired I suddenly felt. I saw the leaves of the trees jitter above us, and the clouds move overhead. My mind became numb and everything fell mute, and then the world was black.

* * *

A torrent of water splashed onto my face. Yelping, I sat up, and Charmander was sitting in front of me.

"Charmander char!" he said, running up and hugging me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, "What happened to that Ekans?"

He pointed to the river.

"You...you pushed him into it? Charmander, what if-"

"Poli!" another voice said.

The Poliwag that the Ekans was trying to eat was standing to my right. He smiled as I looked at him, and his tail swished from side to side.

"Hi..." I said, "You helped Charmander, didn't you?"

The Poliwag jumped in confirmation, and ran to the river and dived in. He surfaced, swam with the current hopped out to come back to us. His tail pointed at the where he plunged, and then further down.

"The Ekans got out later," I said.

"Char!"

"Well, thank you for saving us," I said to Poliwag, "Uhm...I don't have anything I can give you, but-"

"Poli! Poli!" he interjected, running to Charmander and leaping about before facing me.

"I see. Poliwag, I'm sorry, but we're not planning on continuing to train anymore. I-"

Charmander sat down and turned his head up.

"You can't be serious. You saw what happened with those Spearow! We-"

Poliwag installed himself next to Charmander and made the same gesture.

"Stop interrupting me! And you're not even my Pokémon!"

Charmander stretched an arm around Poliwag's side, and they stuck their heads up in a unified motion. I stared at them, bewildered at their resolve to stay together.

"You're not going to give up, are you?"

"Charmander char?" he asked, pointing at me, "Char."

"I didn't-...oh, well maybe I did."

Poliwag nodded, despite not knowing the context of Charmander's argument.

Clouds began gathering above us. There wasn't time to argue.

Was I going to keep my promise, or go back to Pallet Town in disgrace? Were my parents and Kim right about me all along?

No.

"Fine," I said, taking out my backpack and retrieving a Poké Ball from one of the pockets.

They weren't.

"Poliwag, get in this. We're heading to Viridian City."


	4. Boys

[The Pokémon Odyssey] [Viridian City I: Boys] [Y1/M1/D2]

"A visitor!" a voice said as glass automatic doors spread open.

"Hi, hello," I said, brushing droplets of water from my hair as I walked towards a woman at the counter.

The white linoleum squeaked beneath me with each step forwards. The faded Poké Ball design in the center of the lobby floor had scratches scattered about the tiles.

"Welcome to the Viridian City Pokémon Center," the woman said, "I'm Nurse Joy, and I can heal your Pokémon back to perfect health."

"Thank you!" I said, retrieving two Poké Balls from my backpack and putting them in the container she set out.

"Please give me no more than twenty minutes," Nurse Joy said.

She took the Poké Balls from the cracked plastic tray and placed them onto a black machine behind her. The healer was about the size of several desktop towers next to one another, with three rows of two slots lining the inside. Fogged up screens on the side of each niche lit up to display a heart monitor and other vital information as she inserted both Poké Balls. Warm yellow lights began to brighten and dim beneath the slots, and vent fans underneath spun out of sync.

"That machine looks a little...old," I said.

"It's the only device we have, too," Nurse Joy said, "Newer models can heal a full party in under five minutes."

"Will this Pokémon Center get one anytime soon?"

"We're on a waitlist for renovations. The head of the Pokémon League's Kanto Medical Division is a busy woman."

"Oh...I know."

"Really? I didn't expect someone your age to know who Katherine Lanes is!"

"I've met her once."

"That must've been wonderful! What's she like?"

It hurt to smile, "She's nice. Loves what she does more than anything else."

"I can see that in her...very passionate woman."

"May I sit somewhere and relax for a while? I came all the way from Pallet Town and I'm kind of tired."

"Of course!"

Nurse Joy took out a clipboard and placed it on the counter, "Pokémon Trainers can stay two nights for free every week in a specific Pokémon Center."

"That's-"

"We would scan your Pokédex, but our machine broke, so you'll to fill this form out."

The carbon paper on the clipboard had the Pokémon League logo printed at the top. A click interrupted my focus, and I looked up to see Nurse Joy giving me a pen. I received it, my hand shaking.

"Do you...do you send these off somewhere?" I asked.

"The Pokémon League gathers this information to determine our budget," Nurse Joy said, "Pokémon Centers require you to check in to stay overnight."

I didn't have money to live in a hotel every night, and I can't sleep on my bedroll in the rain.

"May I use the restroom?" I asked, "I'll come back and fill this out afterwards."

"Please do," Nurse Joy said, "It's on the hallway to your left, and the first door on the right."

I nodded and began to walk away, my shoes squeaking on the tiles. A place to stay isn't something I could continue to overlook. But I couldn't risk Mother finding me through the Pokémon Center system.

Someone was using the bathroom. I leaned against the wall and slid down to a squat, my hands on my face. My feet ached from the traveling, and my body felt cold from the weather. Nurse Joy could only help me for so long.

The lock clicked and I stood up as a tanned, muscular man walked into the hall. His tinted aviators reflected the fluorescent lights of the hallway, and a stench of smoke followed his movements.

"Excuse me," he said, his voice so low I could feel it vibrating my chest.

"Thank you," I murmured. Was it too bright in here for him?

I looked inside the bathroom, but shut the door. I had already gone on a tree on Route 1.

"Sorry to bother you again," the man said, bumping me with a cloth-covered object.

"That's my fault," I said, clinging to the wall.

He was carrying what appeared to be a cage draped with a black tarp. Gentle rattles whispered through.

"A Pokémon?" I asked.

"I'd show you, but it's a Ghost-type," he said, "I don't want him to get started under these lights."

"That's alright," I said, smiling.

"Thank-" he said.

He stopped, and I turned to see what he was looking at. A boy in a purple jacket was standing in the hallway, pointing an Ultra Ball at us.

He converted it to its full size, "I won't mess around with you anymore, Francis."

Francis dropped the cage onto the floor, prompting the creature inside to scuttle about more. He took a Poké Ball from his belt, leveling it against the boy's.

"You think some kid is going to beat me?" Francis asked, lifting his sunglasses into his hair.

Both pairs of hands flashed, and two Pokémon were in the hallway, ready to fight. A crater-covered sphere floated in above Francis, and a pale yellow fox-like animal sat in front of the boy in the purple jacket. I coughed at the smell that Francis's Pokémon was emitting and stepped forward.

"Move him," the boy said.

A hidden force raised me through the air and threw me back into the lobby. As I levitated, the fox creature stared up at me, and watched as I descended onto the tiles. I took out Dexter in an instant.

"Abra, the Psi Pokémon," Dexter said, "It can maintain telepathic radar even while sleeping. In dangerous situations, this Pokémon will teleport to safety."

"A Psychic-type..." I said.

"Stop distracting me," the boy said.

"Koffing, use Smokescreen!" Francis shouted.

The creature exhaled a blackish-green smog into the air, far more deadly than anything I've seen Charmander try. My eyes and nostrils burned, but I couldn't help look away the Battle.

Without another word, the smoke glowed a blue light, and blew at Francis, who had his arms up to block the gust.

"Tackle," Francis said.

" _Koff_!" the purple sphere said, propelling forwards and slamming face-first onto the Abra.

The boy caught his Pokémon and slid back before falling next to me.

"Get the cage!" he ordered, and Abra obeyed, pulling the box into the lobby using its telekinesis.

"Sludge!" Francis said.

"Counter with Shadow Ball," the boy said.

The Koffing spat out a glob of black goo, while Abra shot at it with a ball of electrified dark energy. A small explosion erupted in the lobby, burning the floor and releasing smoke into the room. They continued to fire attacks at one another, and I went to pull the cloth off the cage. Large, purple ears with blue insides sprung up to the top, and the Pokémon's red eyes gave me a weak sneer.

"Everything'll be okay," I said. This wasn't a Ghost-type.

"What is going on?" Nurse Joy asked, running in from the other hall.

"Francis Holter is holding a Pokémon caught through illegal means," the boy said.

"Get everyone out of here!" Francis said, and the sphere rammed into Nurse Joy with a Tackle.

I watched Nurse Joy crash on the floor with a scream, and saw the healer behind the counter. The Poké Balls had a green light shining beneath them.

The Koffing shot more globs of Sludge at the Abra, who stopped them with its telekinetic powers and let them fall to the tiles. The two circled the lobby as Koffing's attacks fired like a machine gun. As Abra moved towards me, I dived over the counter to take my Pokémon from the device.

"Go, Poliwag!" I said, releasing Poliwag from his Poké Ball.

" _Li_?" he asked, startled from the sudden action.

"Bubble on Koffing!" I said.

Poliwag blasted through Koffing's attacks with blue spheres of water, reaching the crossbones on its front and then pelting Koffing's face.

"Shadow Ball!" the boy said.

"Get to the left and use Smokescreen!" Francis said.

Abra shot a Shadow Ball from its palms, but the Koffing dodged in time and the attack struck a light fixture, shorting it out. Koffing then released another plume of black gas, filling the room. Abra moved the smoke away again, but the Koffing flew forwards to slam into Abra.

"Doubleslap!" I said, and Poliwag jumped up.

With a spin, Poliwag swatted Koffing out of the way with its tail, causing it to hit the floor and roll around before levitating back up.

"Sludge," Francis said.

"Help our friend out," the boy said.

Abra grabbed Poliwag and they both vanished.

"Wait-" I said.

Abra and Poliwag reappeared behind Koffing as I processed the situation

"Uhm, W-Water Gun!" I said.

Poliwag unleashed a torrent of liquid at Koffing, knocking it back into Francis, and the two of them fell over. Francis tossed his Pokémon aside and pointed at us.

"Selfdestruct!" he said.

Koffing floated before us and began to shake like it was experiencing an earthquake.

"Reflect," the boy said, and in an instant, a blue-tinged sphere encased the Koffing.

A blinding light and a deafening boom filled the space. I moved to shield Poliwag from the blast, but the heat blew me backwards and onto the floor. Poliwag fell into Abra, and the boy took a knee, blocking the shockwave with his arms.

The reaction faded and the lobby felt cold. I saw the Koffing passed out in a black crater, and Francis sitting up in a pile of broken glass from the automatic doors.

The entrance opened, and a woman in a blue police uniform walked in, grabbing Francis by the shoulder and yanking him up.

"Francis Holter," she said, "you are under arrest for poaching endangered Pokémon."

I looked at the container, at the purple, rodent-like Pokémon with a buck tooth and red eyes. The animal stared at me with aggression, but its ears laid back on its body.

"Poliwag, come here and use Doubleslap to release him," I said.

Poliwag tumbled forwards and spun around, hitting the door of the cage open. The Pokémon crept up and sniffed the floor of the building. The Nidoran approached me, careful that I'd lunge at it like a predator.

"That's a Nidoran ," the officer said, "They should found on their reserve on Route 22, shouldn't they?"

The Pokémon began smelling my shoes. I looked at Francis, who gazed to the side, not answering. The room would've been silent but my ears kept ringing from the explosion. The officer took out handcuffs, and snapped them behind his back.

"Let's talk on the way to the station," she said, escorting him through the door.

"Thanks for helping me," the boy said, coming me with an extended arm, "I'm Curt Winters."

* * *

Nurse Joy swept up the last broken tiles onto a dustpan, making the lobby semi-presentable. Her Chansey held out a trash can, and began to waddle towards of the hall with her.

"You'll keep the Pokémon?" Officer Jenny asked.

"He doesn't seem to want to leave," I said, looking down at Nidoran , who scratched my shoes with his claws.

"Then please file a report with the police department in Pewter City, and again in Vermilion City when you get there. We will arrest you if we don't have proof that you are caring for an endangered Pokémon."

"Him."

"Of course. Thank you for stopping him, the both of you."

"It's my pleasure," Curt said, "He tried taking my Abra a few weeks ago, so I've been following him ever since."

"Can you redact my name from the police report?" I asked.

"We'll list you as a bystander," she said, smiling and putting her hat back on, "Good luck on your Journey, Jeffrey."

Officer Jenny saluted, and then exited the Pokémon Center. I took out a Poké Ball from my backpack, and pointed it at Nidoran .

"You're sure you want to come with me?" I asked.

" _Nida_!" he said, pressing the button on the Poké Ball with his horn.

The Poké Ball clicked open, and Nidoran faded into a stream of clear blue energy. He went into the Poké Ball, which snap shut with a satisfying ping.

It was silent between me and Curt, with the drizzle and rumbling holding the only conversation.

"Thanks for helping me," Curt said.

"It's no big deal."

"We stopped a poacher together, though! Isn't that great?"

Thunder crashed outside, and the rain fell harder.

"We were impressive, I'll admit, and I wish we could do more, but I have to leave soon," I said.

"What?" Curt asked, "You should rest first, that was demanding."

"I can't...I can't check in at a Pokémon Center. Nobody will know I'm here."

Curt furrowed his brow, "That's why you didn't want your name in the police report, huh? But fine, Nurse Joy!"

"Yes, Curt?" she asked from the counter.

"Please list Jeff as my guest so he doesn't have to sign in, I think he's paranoid!"

"Oh...well, sure. He can have the other bunk in your room."

Nurse Joy pulled out the clipboard from earlier and began scribbling down notes.

"No, Curt, it's alright," I said.

"I'm not letting you leave in the rain or in some expensive hotel," Curt said, walking away.

"But-"

"Nurse Joy will have to take out a different colored pen and correct the information on that page if you don't sleep here tonight, so come on!"

His green eyes stung me, and my need for rest outweighed my want to be secretive.

I walked down the hall with him and turned left into the room he was staying in. There were two bunk beds on the side walls, and several desks placed in the back. A large window was above the desks, with open blinds showing the street next to the Pokémon Center. A backpack with Curt's organized belongings was by to the lower pallet on the left.

"I'm the only Trainer here," Curt said, "so help yourself to any of the beds."

I tossed my bag on the bunk opposite to his and laid down.

"Are you...are you trying to challenge the Pokémon League?" I asked.

"What?" he laughed, "No, I'm a Psychic-type Trainer, and I try to focus on just that."

"Can't you judge your skill against Gym Leaders?"

"I already understand battle theory. True talent, and refined mastery of the mystic arts requires tests with other psychics."

Curt sat on his bunk and revealed a deck of cards, "Pick one of them."

"How is this-"

"I'll find it by studying your internal energies, and-"

I pulled out the ace of spades, and then tossed it back in the stack for him to shuffle. He did some fancy tricks, holding his hands at shoulder-length and shooting them from his left to his right. The last card, however, flung out and hit me in the face.

"Oh, sorry," he said, watching it fall to the floor, "uh...let's try something else."

"Like what?"

"Tell me about yourself. Where are you from? What do your parents do?"

"I'm from Pallet Town. My mother is...uh..."

"Kathy Lanes, isn't she?"

I looked up, but Curt was on an electronic tablet. He showed me a newspaper article from nine years ago when I left Kanto. Apparently I hadn't changed much in the past ten years.

"I'd say that I recognize your baby face, but let's agree I know telepathy," he said.

I pursed my lips and looked out the window, "I...I didn't want her to find me here, which is the reason I couldn't to sign in."

"I understand, I'm running away from home right now."

"You are?"

"Well...no, but I just left without telling them. Again."

I rolled my eyes and he laughed, "So your dad is Warren Lanes, then? What's he like?"

"He's the CEO of PokéCorp," I said, "It's just any other boring office job."

"Why did they keep you out of Kanto for so long if they're both so involved with Pokémon?"

"I wondered that too for a while, but I understand now after seeing Prof. Oak: industries surrounding Pokémon are failing in Kanto. I don't think they wanted me to worry about finding a career when I gotolder."

"Do you even need a job later on?"

"I hate being lazy."

It was quiet again. There was another crackle of electric energy outside.

"So...what?" Curt asked, "You're going to enter the Indigo League in like, six months? And then what?"

"Become the Champion and restructure the budget to prioritize Pokémon research."

"What? That isn't a realistic goal, Jeff."

"Neither is thinking you can be the best Psychic-type Trainer but also believing you're above battling other Trainers," I said.

Curt scowled at me, but then his face softened and he laughed, "Nobody's ever put it like that."

"And?"

"Only a rookie would have that much faith in himself. Where are you headed next, Badge-less?"

"I'm going to leave tomorrow for Pewter City."

"I want to see you lose. Do you need a traveling partner?"

"I have Char-"

"You also don't have someone to teach you more about Pokémon. How can you be the best if you have no people to help you learn?"

I rolled my eyes again.

"Furthermore, I don't think have a choice," Curt said, "Not a lot of Trainers are going to be so generous as to let you be their guest at a Pokémon Center."

He crossed one leg over the other. And I didn't want to earn people's trust by having Francis attack a Pokémon Center at every city I went to.

"Would you like to come with me?" I sighed.

Thunder crashed outside, and Curt shifted forwards, reaching for the playing card on the floor instead.

"Is this your card?" Curt asked as I flipped it over.

It was the ace of spades.


End file.
